My Love
by iza-ken-twinsdevil
Summary: ketika cinta telah kembali, apakah cinta itu akan abadi...  Sequel Give Me Love YOU  Pairing : SasuNaru...
1. Chapter 1

OHAYOU…

Iza_twinsdevil kembali lagi…

Iza hanya ingin ngucapin selamat FID

Dan untuk memulainya iza mau bales review dulu ya…

Balesan review :

**Akayuki kaguya-chan** : waa…dongengnya bagus ya…*padahal iza buatnya cuma asal-asallan loh, tapi terima kasih udah menyukainya* dan ini udah ada sequelnya kok kagu-chan, tapi gomen dikit…slx nih otak juga rada error*mukul-mukul pake panci*

**Cute-Tamacchan** : waa...tama-chan juga suka dongengnya ya…jadi terharu nih*nangis gaje* dan ini udah iza tambahin paragrafnya, semoga suka ya…

**Syifa **: ini iza sudah buat sequel ya gomen lama…*(-.-)a

**NaruEls** : makasih atas pujiannya…(^_^) dan ini udah buat sequelnya…semoga suka.

**Numpang review :** ah…iza nggak tahu manggil kayak apa tapi terima kasih udah ngereview dan juga telah mengingatkan iza, memang iza salah nulis judulnya soalnya saat itu iza lagi ngerjain tugas . jadi ke ikut deh kata-katanya tapi biarkanlah…tapi gomen nih sequel dikit soalnya otak iza lagi error.*pudung di pojokan kamar*

**Aoi Ryuuzaki** : he…he…he…Ryuu-chan jadi ingin cium sasuke ya, sebenarnya iza juga sih tapi takut di bunuh ama sasuke FC. Dan terima kasih reviewnya…

**Orange Naru** : wah…salam kenal juga tapi iza nggak tahu manggil kayak apa jadi orange-chan aja ya…*he…he…* terima kasih dan ini sudah iza bwt sequelnya kok…

**Title **: My Love

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : Gaje, OOC, Shounen-Ai, Alur Kecepatan, Typo(s) *di lempar ke jurang* DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, drama dan …aku kagak tahu lagi*langsung ditabok ama readers *

**Pairing** : SasuNaru,…

By Iza_twinsdevil

My Love

**Normal pov**

Suasana pagi di kota Konoha, sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa. Sejauh mata memandang hamparan salju yang menutupinya tampak berkilauan dibawah sinar matahari yang tak terlalu terik.

Sudah sebulan kota Konoha terselimuti oleh salju yang datang dengan lebatnya, namun tak menyurutkan semangat para warganya yang sangat antusias dengan musim ini. Ya musim salju dimana semua orang dapat berkumpul bersama keluarga maupun saudara, berbagi rasa kasih sayang, kehangatan, dan cinta.

Begitu pula yang terjadi di kediaaman Uchiha yang kini tertutupi oleh salju yang menumpuk di halaman rumah.

Drap… drap… drap

Terdengar suara derap kaki yang cukup keras di kediaman Uchiha ini.

-Didalam rumah-

"Sasuke ayo bangun!" seru perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata onyx di depan sebuah kamar yang bertulisakan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya…"terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Ya sudah, sebentar lagi kita akan sarapan, cepat mandi sana!" teriak wanita itu yang diketahui ibu dari Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto.

"Hn"

Jawaban itupun akhirnya keluar, sedangkan Mikoto hanya dapat menghela nafas akan sikap anaknya dan memutuskan untuk langsung kembali kebawah agar bisa membuat makanan untuk kelurga Uchiha tentunya.

**Sasuke pov**

Ha…

Aku pun menghebuskan nafas di pagi ini. Ya, namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke seorang mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi di Universitas Suna. Itu tadi adalah ibuku Uchiha Mikoto sedangkan ayahku adalah Uchiha Fugaku dan si baka aniki Uchiha Itachi.

Kini sekarang aku tinggal di Konoha untuk menikmati libuaran musim dinginku. Ternyata tak terasa aku sudah berada disini hampir sebulan dan itu berarti liburanku akan selesai dua minggu lagi.

Sejak awal sebenarnya aku tak suka tempat ini, namun hal itu berubah saat aku bertemu dengannya. Ya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata sapphire. Ya namanya Uzumaki Naruto, kami bertemu saat festival sang rubah dan yang paling mengejutkanku ia adalah keturunan sang rubah. Dan itu membuatku sangat syok.

Ia sudah ku anggap bagaikan matahari yang menyinari hidupku ini, tapi sekarang ia sudah pergi. Pertama sekali saat ia pergi, aku merasakan hidupku ini hampa tanpa adanya suatu semangat hidup tapi cepat atau lambat perasaan ini semakin menjadi rindu.

Ya rindu, ia sudah berjanji untuk kembali kepadaku. Aku sangat berharap akan hal itu dan saat sebulan yang lalulah aku terus saja menunggu sosoknya di kota Konoha ini. Tapi kini hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi aku berada disini dan setelanya aku akan kembali menuntut ilmu di Suna.

Apakah penantianku ini akan sia-sia…?

Naruto…aku mohon cepatlah kembali, aku sudah tak sabar ingin segera memeluk dan mendekapmu dalam pelukanku ini.

Aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto…oh Kami-sama aku memohon kepadamu…

Ah sekarang aku mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak, ha…sebaiknya aku harus cepat mandi.

**End sasuke pov**

Suara derap kaki terdeng dari arah tangga. Pemuda berambut raven a.k.a Sasuke pun langsung menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou," ucapanya pada semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Ohayou, Sasuke ayo cepat duduk," perintah Uchiha Mikoto.

"Hn" jawab Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

"Ohayou my baka otouto…" ujar Itachi.

Sasuke pun kini mulai duduk di kursinya, sesekali ia melihat semuanya, ibunya mulai menyiapkan makanan di meja makan, ayahnya sedang membaca koran sekaligus meminum kopinya sedangkan anikinya sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan hpnya.

"Ha…" Sasuke pun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat suasana seperti ini setiap harinya.

"Ayo semua makan," ucap Mikoto. Dan langsung semuanya memulai makan bersama.

"Sasuke, sebentar lagikan akan kembali ke Suna bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta untuk menyemangatinya," usul Mikoto.

"Iya, aku setuju bu…" jawab Itachi.

"Nah bagaimana denganmu Fugaku?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn" jawabnya.

"Tak usah bu," ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasuke ini adalah hadiah juga untukmu yang sudah menjadi master ekonomi padahal baru mahasiswa dan untuk itu haruslah ada perayaan. Dan tak ada kata tidak," ujar Mikoto dengan nada yang serius.

"Haa…" Sasuke hanya bisa mengikuti ini saja, karena jika ia menolak maka malah bertambah parah apalagi jika ibunya sedang marah pasti sangat mengerikan.

"Baiklah kita akan mengadakan pesta sehari sebelum Sasuke pulang," ujar Mikoto dan dibalas anggukan oleh semuanya.

Setelah acara makan keluarga pun selesai, semua orang melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, Fugaku masih membaca koran di beranda, Mikoto sedang beres-beres, Itachi dan Sasuke kini memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar menikmati pemandangan desa Konoha.

-Di jalan-

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Deidara sekarang?' tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Deidara, temanmu itu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Iya, nah sekarang ayo kita pergi," ucap Itachi dan langsung menyeret tangan Sasuke.

Jalan-jalan setapak pun mereka lalui dan tak sampai beberapa menit mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang rumah berwarna gold yang sangat besar dengan hamparan salju yang menutupi halaman depan yang luas, disamping sisi terlihat berbagai macam mobil yang berjejer dengan rapi di garasi.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka kau bisa juga berteman dengannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Hei jangan seperti itu. Masih untung aku bisa mendekatinya, dia adalah anak seorang pembisnis terkenal di seluruh dunia. Yang aku tahu kedua orangnya sudah meninggal sejak satu tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan dan kini ia hanya hidup berdua saja bersama dua adik, tapi yang ku tahu kedua adiknya sedang berada di luar negeri," ujar Itachi.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa nama aslinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Namanya kalau tidak salah Namikaze Deidara dan kedua adiknya..aku sendiri belum pernah dikasih tahu olehnya, sepertinya ia tak mau mengungkit hal itu dulu," jawab Itachi. Lalu keduanya pun memasuki halaman kediaman Namikaze.

Krrieett…

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok laki-laki berambut perak, memakai masker dan memakai pakaian maid.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Namikaze, Uchiha Itachi," ucap orang itu pada Itachi.

"Ah tak perlu seformal itu Kakashi-san, aku kan sering kesini," jawab Itachi dan di balas anggukan oleh maid itu a.k.a Kakashi.

"Ah iya, ini perkenalkan my otouto, Uchiha Sasuke panggil saja Sasuke," ucap Itachi seraya memperkanalkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke,"

"Hatake Kakashi," jawab Kakashi.

"Ah Kakashi, kemana Deidara?" tanya Itachi pada Kakashi.

"Ah Deidara-sama ada di taman belakang," jawab Kakashi dan langsung mengantar Itachi dan Sasuke ke halaman belakang.

-Di halaman belakang-

Telihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang sepertinya sedang sibuk berbicara pada telepon yang ia pegang.

"Deidara-sama, tuan Itachi ingin bertemu dengan anda," ucap Kakashi.

Deidara pun menengok ke arah belakang dan ia pun melihat Itachi dan adiknya sedang berdiri di belakanganya. Dan ia pun memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

"Ya sudah, Kakashi tolong siapakan jamuan makan siang nanti," ucap Deidara. Dan Kakashi pun pamit undur diri.

"Ah Itachi, ada apa kemari?' tanya Deidara yang heran melihat Itachi tidak biasanya datang pagi-pagi ini.

"Ah, Cuma mau jalan-jalan bersama my otouto. Apa tadi aku mengganggumu?' tanya Itachi yang tak enak mengganggu Deidara yang sedang bertelepon tadi.

"Ah tidak kok, sekarang ayo kita masuk kedalam," ucap Deidara dan langsung mengajak Itachi dan Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah.

Karena tak enak mengganggu kesenangan Itachi dan Deidara, Sasuke pun memutuskan ingin keluar sebentar.

"Aniki, aku mau keluar sebentar," ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, baiklah tapi jangan jauh-jauh." jawab Itachi dan Sasuke pun mulai keluar dan memutuskan untuk berkeliling disekitar kediaman Namikaze.

**Sasuke pov**

Tak aku sangka rumah ini luas sekali…

Tapi sepertinya taman halaman belakang itu sangat menarik. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju taman belakang.

Sudah beberapa menit aku berkeliling disekitar sini, tapi ternyata tak ada yang menarik yang ada hanya gumpalan salju yang menumpuk disana-sini.

Aku pun mulai berjalan lagi dan tak sengaja melihat sebuah rumah kaca. Ya itu adalah rumah kaca yang cukup besar.

Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku kesana. Pintu pun mulai kubuka dan terkejutnya aku melihat hamparan bunga disana-sini dengan warna yang berbeda-beda dan bermekaran.

Haa…enak sekali disini. Aku pun mulai menyamankan diri dengan duduk di kursi ruangan itu.

Entah sejak kapan aku merasa disini sangat enak dan nyaman dan entah kenapa aku sangat rindu akan rasa ini, sepertinya aku sangat merasakan rasa ini telah lama menghilang dari hidupku.

Tak lama aku pun tersadar dan kulihat arloji yang ada di tanganku, dan ternyata waktu sudah hamper siang, pantas saja perutku sangat lapar.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah itu, dan menutup pintu rumah kaca ini.

**End sasuke pov**

Kini semua orang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menikmati makan siang yang sudah disediakan Deidara.

"Itachi, apa kamu bisa menemaniku besok ke bandara?" tanya Deidara.

"Tentu saja bisa, kamu mau ikutkan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?" kini Sasuke merasa bingung kenapa ia juga harus ikut kan cukup mereka berdua saja yang pergi.

"Supaya tambah ramai Sasuke, jadi maunya ikut?" tanya Itachi dengan jurus rayuannya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Bagus, tapi kenapa besok kau mau ke bandara Deidara?" tanya Itachi dengan bingung.

"Oh tadi aku sudah berbicara pada adikku di Inggris, katanya adik bungsuku sudah bisa kembali ke sini," jawab Deidara dengan sedikit gugup dan seperti tak mau mengungkit-ungkit hal ini lagi sedangkan Itachi yang tahu pun tahu akan maksudnya.

"Ya sudah besok kita langsung jemput di bandara," ucap Itachi.

Setelahnya mereka pun mulai makan dengan damai dan diselingi oleh canda tawa. Tak terasa hari sudah hampir gelap. Itachi dan Sasuke pun langsung pamit pulang dari kediaman Namikaze.

-Skip time-

(Keesokan harinya)

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat," ucap Deidara dengan semangat, lalu Itachi, Sasuke dan Deidara pun langsung menuju ke bandara Konoha.

-Bandara Konoha-

Kini Sasuke, Itachi dan Deidara sedang menunggu seseorang. Entah berapa mereka menunggu hingga datanglah seorang pemuda berambut merah kepirangan yang sedang mendorong kursi roda.

Mereka semua pun melihat pemuda itu.

"Ah…Kyuubi kok lama sekali sih?" tanya Deidara dan langsung memeluk pemuda yang diketahui namanya adalah Kyuubi dan langsung diberi jitakan oleh Kyuubi.

"He…he…he…ternyata tak berubah," ucap Deidara dengan mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Ah ya sudah, waa…Naruto ternyata sudah besar ya?" tanya Deidara yang langsung memeluk pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu. Namun tak ada tanggapan dari pemuda itu a.k.a Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi tak memperhatikan, kini langsung syok melihat pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu.

**Sasuke pov**

Di-dia …

Apa benar dia dobeku…?

Kini aku hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya, ya ia memang di dobeku…

Matanya yang sebiru langit…

Rambutnya yang pirang bagaikan matahari dan kulit tannya…

Apalagi tadi apa? Namanya adalah Naruto…

Pasti dia…akhirnya ia sudah kembali padaku…

Oh Kami-sama…terima kasih karena akhirnya kau telah mempertemukan aku dengan dobeku ini…

Mungkin semua orang yang ada disini pasti heran melihatku yang terus berdiri tak bergerak…tapi aku tak peduli lagi.

Ia dobeku…matahariku yang selalu aku rindukan kini kembali…

Oh ingin sekali aku memeluknya dan mendekapnya…

Ingin sekali aku menceritakan semua hal ini padanya…

**End sasuke pov**

**Normal pov**

Kini semua orang yang ada disekitar Deidara menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat Naruto bahkan tak berkedip sekali pun, semuanya tampak heran melihatya.

"Sasuke kau tak apa ?" tanya Itachi.

"Ah…ah…ak-aku tak-tak apa," ucap Sasuke yang masih saja syok melihat Naruto.

"Kau benar tak apa Sasuke?" kini Itachi mulai sedikit bingung melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Aku tak apa," balas Sasuke yang kini sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ah iya, aku lupa mengenalkan mereka," kini Deidara yang memecah keheningan.

"Ah iya, perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Itachi dan ini adikku Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Itachi seraya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

" adalah Namikaze Kyuubi dan ini adikku Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada datar.

'Ehm…Kyuubi kau menarik sekali.' Pikir Itachi.

Lalu mereka semua pun mulai menaiki mobil menuju mansion Namikaze.

**Tbc**

KYAAAA…

Gomen buatnya sedikit T^T…

Ini juga udah iza panjangin tapi apa daya kayaknya nih otak lagi agak error jadi bingung deh lanjutinnya…

Jadi jangan bunuh iza ya…*puppy eyes*

Ya udah silahkan review…

R

E

V

I

E

W

**Oce…review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou…**

Kembali lagi denganku Iza_twinsdevil

Gomen nih update ya lama…

Dan iza ucapkan selamat idul fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batinya…

Tapi bales review dulunya…

**Rhie chan no midori** : ya gomen, memang kemarin kecepatan soalnya iza udah stress berat jadi males nulis, n lw di fav *iza senang kok akhirnya ada yang suka jadi terserah aja* dan ini udah di update kok. Semoga senang…^_^

**Akayuki kaguya-chan** : he…he…iya nih bwt sequelnya slx iza yak ingin berakhir sedih kan iza nggak suka sad ending* tapi anehnya iza nggak tahu malah bisa bwt sad ending* N lw alur ya…maklumin aja iza lagi error.

**Matsuo emi** :gomen alurnya kecepatan mohon di maklumi, N deidara ama sasori *ehm…iza belum mikir tapi ntar iza pertimbangkan* dan kalau ada apa dengan naru-chan nih udah dibahas kok.

**Orange naru :** he…he…boleh aja kok panggil aku iza-chan, N lw ada apa dengan naru-chan disini udah dibahas jadi silahkan baca. ^.^

**Miiko** : wah…salam kenal ya miiko-chan. N jangan marah ama iza, kan otak iza saat itu lagi error…jadi gomen. Dan iza kasih tahu sebenarnya kami ada dua. aku iza dan saudara kembarku Ken. Kami sebenarnya ada dua orang tapi banyak yang ngira kami satu orang…ya sudahlah, ntar juga tahu sendiri kalau kami dua orang.

Oh ya saia mau kasih tahu juga, soalnya banyak yang salah paham nih. Sebenarnya kami ada dua orang yaitu aku iza dan satunya lagi ken, kami ada dua jadi bwt ficnya berbeda. Untuk lebih membedakan lihat nama kami saat ada kata 'by'. Jika by iza, maka yang buat itu aku dan jika by ken itu berarti saudaraku si Ken yang bwt ceritanya.

Oke langsung mulai aja…

**Title **: My Love

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** : lemon, Gaje, OOC, Shounen-Ai, Alur Kecepatan, Typo(s), *di lempar ke jurang* DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Romance, drama dan blablabalabal*di sumpal pake kaos kaki*

**Pairing** : SasuNaru,…

A/N: disini deidara tak memakai 'un' disetiap ucapannya.

By Iza_twinsdevil

**Chap II**

**Chapter sebelumnya: **

"Namikaze Kyuubi dan ini adikku Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi dengan nada datar.

'Ehm…Kyuubi kau menarik sekali.' Pikir Itachi.

Lalu mereka semua pun mulai menaiki mobil menuju mansion Namikaze.

**Normal pov**

Terlihat sebuah mobil limosine yang kini menuju ke arah mansion Namikaze. Pintu gerbang pun terbuka lebar saat mulai memasuki area kediaman itu. Kini semua pemuda yang berada dalam mobil pun turun satu persatu.

Krieett…

Pintu mansion terbuka dan menampilkan para maid yang berdiri sejajar tepat disamping kanan-kiri mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali Namikaze-sama." Ucap semua para maid itu dengan serempak dan dibalas anggukan oleh para pemuda itu tapi pemuda bernama Naruto hanya diam saja.

Mereka semua menuju ke ruang tengah mansion Namikaze. Dan duduk pada kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Kini mereka semua saling berhadapan namun hanya kesunyian yang ada. Hingga suara Kyuubi mengintruksi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar Naruto ke kamarnya dulu." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Tolong kau jaga dia Kyuubi." Ucap Deidara dan di balas anggukan oleh Kyuubi. Akhirnya Kyuubi dan Naruto pun kini menuju ke lantai dua tepatnya ke kamar Naruto. Sedangkan orang-orang yang ada di ruang tengah kini hanya dalam kesunyian.

"Ha…baiklah kalian pasti ingin tahu ada apa sebenarnya dengan Naruto kan?" tanya Deidara yang sudah muak dengan kesunyian yang ditimbulkan oleh dua Uchiha ini. Sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya, ini terjadi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu," ucap Deidara lalu ia pun mulai menceritakan semua hal dari masa lalu Naruto.

**Flashback : On**

Dua tahun yang lalu keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga yang dibilang sangat harmonis dan sangat terpandang mulai dari Namikaze Minato yang sebenarnya adalah pengusaha terkenal hingga sampai luar negeri dan Namikaze Kushina yang sebenarnya adalah desainer terkenal.

Apalagi jika di tambah dengan ketiga buah hati mereka yaitu anak pertama Namikaze Deidara, dia sangatlah pintar apalagi dalam dunia bisnis dan management, di saat umurnya yang beranjak 16 tahun ia sudah bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri sebagai pengelolah anak bisnis keluarga Namikaze dan sudah mendapat berbagai hadiah penghargaan dalam bidang bisnis.

Kedua adalah Namikaze Kyuubi, seorang pemuda yang sangat jenius dibandingkan dengan Deidara khususnya di bidang sains. Saat ia menginjak umur 17 tahun dia sudah diberi gelar Professor dan mendapati berbagai penghargaan di bidang kimia nuklir, kini ia dapat menjalankan usahanya sendiri yaitu menjadi seorang ilmuwan yang dapat menciptakan segala hasil.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Namikaze Naruto, ia dalah sosok pemuda yang sangat ceriah sebenarnya ia adalah seorang pelukis terkenal, namun ia menolak semua hal yang berhubungan dengan bisnis seni, ia lebih memilih seorang pelukis bebas dan itu artinya ia bebas menentukan bekerja bagi siapapun asalkan dia bisa membuat orang itu bahagia atas lukisannya.

Ya inilah keluarga Namikaze yang terkenal, namun juga sederhana. Tapi itu semua tak bertahan sampai saat itu tiba.

Saat itu cuaca sangat cerah, namun di kediaman Namikaze sudah sangatlah sibuk sebab mereka akan pergi ke suatu pesta.

"Naruto…ayo cepat!" jawab kaasan Naruto a.k.a Namikaze Kushina.

"Iya kaasan tunggu senbentar…" balas Naruto dari dalam kamarnya.

-Di ruang tengah-

Kini semua anggota keluarga Namikaze telah berkumpul.

"Kyuu-chan benar tidak mau ikut?" tanya Kushina pada Kyuubi.

"Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.

"Kalau kamu Dei-chan?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Nggak bisa kaasan, aku harus mengerjakan tugasku." balas Deidara.

"Ha…masa Otousan, Kaasan, dan Naruto aja yang ikut kan nggak seru," ucap Kushina dengan manja.

"Sudahlah Kushina, kalau mereka tak mau juga tak apa lagipula inikan pesta dari teman bisnisku," ujar Minato yang mencoba menasihati Kushina yang sedang ngambek.

"Ha…ya udah tapi kalian harus baik-baiknya jangan sampai berulah apalagi kau Kyuu, jangan sampai buat rumah ini berantakan, awas saja ntar kaasan kirim kamu ke panti sosial untuk mengurusi nenek-nenek itu lagi," ancam Kushina sedangkan kyuubi hanya bisa mengganggukkan kepalanya dan menelan ludah.

Drap…drap…drap…

Terdengar suara kaki yang melangkah dari tangga.

"Naru udah siap!" ucap Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat." Ucap Kushina yang langsung menyeret tangan Naruto dan Minato ke mobil.

"Hufft…" Kyuubi dan Deidara pun langsung lega karena tak dipaksa untuk ikut.

"Ya sudah, aku mau ke kamar dulu. Kalau kau Kyuu?" tanya Deidara.

"Laboratorium." ucap Kyuubi, lalu keduanya pun langsung pergi ke arah yang berbeda.

-Di dalam mobil-

"Naruto, coba kamu diam dulu. Kan otousan tak bisa konstrasi menyetirnya," ucap Minato yang mulai risih dengan Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam didalam mobil.

"Gomen, tapikan Naru baru pertama ini pergi ke pesta penting," ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Ya sudah, tapi Naru jangan berisik ya?" kini Kushina yang menenangkan Naruto.

"Ehem…" balas Naruto. Dan kini ia mulai duduk dengan tenang.

Namun tak mereka sadari ada 3 sepasang mata yang terus mengintai mareka.

"Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan," ucap salah satu sosok itu.

"Kerjakan." Ucap seseorang dari jauh sana.

"Baik." balas sosok itu tegas.

"Baiklah kita mulai, Suigetsu kau bagian menghadang mereka, Zabuza kau bertugas mendorong mereka keluar dari mobil, dan aku yang akan membunuh mereka," ucap sosok itu.

"Baik Pein, akan kami kerjakan." Ucap keduanya pada sosok itu yang baru diketahui namanya adalah Pein.

-Sedangkan didalam mobil-

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, tapi setelah melewati hutan ini dulu," ucap Minato.

"Yey…Naru udah tak sabar." ucap Naruto dengan senangnya. Sedangkan Kushina dan Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

Namun tak lama ada sebuah mobil hitam yang langsung menghadang didepan mobil Naruto hingga membuat Minato membanting setir ke arah kanan.

Lalu turunlah tiga orang laki-laki yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan masing-masing memakai topeng. Ada topeng serigala, macan hitam, dan ada topeng seperti putaran permen lollipop.

"Cepat keluar!" ujar sosok yang memakai topeng macan hitam. Mau tak mau pun Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto akhirnya keluar dari mobil mereka apalagi setelah di tikam dengan senjata tajam.

"Mau apa kalian!" ucap Minato.

"Ehm…yang kami mau adalah kematianmu," ucap sosok bertopeng putaran permen.

"Apa maksud kalian! Kami tak pernah berurusan dengan kalian!" ujar Minato dengan tegas.

"Kau memang tak memiliki urusan dengan kami tapi dengan bos kami. Jadi ia menginginkan kalian semua mati," ucap sosok topeng permen itu. Dan secara tiba-tiba ia mulai menusukkan pisau ke perut Minato, namun secara cepat Minato menghindarinya.

"Kushina cepat bawa lari Naruto!" ucap Minato sembari menahan ketiga sosok itu dengan tangan kosong, namun salah satu dari mereka yang betopeng macan berhasil menahan Kushina.

"Kau mau kemana?" ucap sosok bertopeng macan dengan tegas.

"NARUTOO cepat lari dan jangan kembali kesini," teriak Kushina. Sedangkan Naruto langsung berlari ke arah hutan dengan terpaksa meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Dasar wanita berisik!" ucap sosok bertopeng macan dan langsung menancapkan pisaunya tepat pada perut Kushina dan Kushina pun langsung mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan darah mulai bercucuran dari perutnya.

"KUSHINAA…" teriak Minato, namun ia tak melihat bahwa dua sosok didepannya langsung menancapkan pisau tepat di jantung Minato, hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Dengan sisa tenaganya ia pun mulai mendekat ke arah tubuh Kushina, ia pegang tangannya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa.

"Kushina, maafkan aku karena aku keluarga kita bernasib seperti ini, sekali la-lagi…uhuk..ma-maafkan a-ku…uhuk…Kyuubi, Deidara to-tolong ja…uhuk jaga Naru-to," ucapan Minato pun terpotong karena ia sudah tak tahan akan sakitnya. Ia pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan masih berpegangan tangan dengan Minato.

"Akhirnya mereka sudah mati, tapi masih ada tikus yang berhasil lolos." ucap sosok bertopeng serigala.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menghabisinya, namun sebelum itu sebaiknya kita bermain-main dulu dengannya." ucap sosok bertopeng permen dan dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya dan kemudian mereka menghilang.

-Di dalam hutan-

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…apa itu tadi, seperti suara otousan dan kaasan tapi ada apa? Apa aku balik saja? Tapi tadi mami bilang jangan kembali, sebaiknya aku kembali ke rumah dan memberitahukan aniki soal ini," ucap Naruto, ia pun mulai berlari dan terus berlari tak menghiraukan apapun yang menghadangnya.

'Hosh…ini dimana apa jangan-jangan aku tersesat, oh Kami-sama jangan sampai aku tersesat lebih jauh' pikir Naruto.

Tak lama ia pun menemukan sebuah gubuk tua dekat danau, karena Naruto sangat kelelahan ia pun memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar disitu.

**Naruto pov**

Ini dimana…

Ah bodoh amat yang penting aku harus istirahat dulu lalu aku lanjutkan perjalananku. Aku pun mulai menyandarkan diri pada dinding gubuk itu.

Kresk…kresk….

Apa itu? Apa ada orang disana?

Tapi tak mungkin. Ah lebih baik aku mendekat saja untuk memastikan kemudian aku pun mulai menyibak semak-semak itu dan WHAT!

Mereka disini, berarti otousan dan kaasan telah…

Dan kini rasanya ada beban yang sangat berat berada di punggungku.

**End naruto pov**

Kini dihadapan Naruto adalah 3 sosok pemuda bertopeng itu, Naruto pun mulai memundurkan langkahnya dan berusaha untuk kabur, namun tangannya langsung dipegang erat dengan salah satu sosok bertopeng itu.

"LEPASKAN!" teriak Naruto dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan sosok itu namun ia tak sanggup.

"Ehm…ternyata kau manis juga, bagaimana kita bermain-main sebentar?" ucap sosok bertopeng serigala itu.

"LEPASKAN! AKU TAK MAU BERMAIN DENGAN KALIAN!" kini teriakan Naruto bertambah sangat nyaring.

"Bolehkan Pein?" tanya Sugeitsu yang kini mereka bertiga melepaskan topengnya dan saling memanggil memakai nama mereka.

"Ehm…lumayan juga, jadi tak apa," ucap Pein santai.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Zabuza?" kini tanya Sugeitsu pada Zabuza.

"Boleh, tapi siapa yang duluan?" tanya Zabuza.

"Baiklah kita undi saja," lalu mereka pun mengundi koin yang ada ditangan mereka sedangkan Naruto tak bisa lari Karena ia sedang diikat dengan tali yang sangat kuat dan mulutnya dibekap oleh kain hingga ia tak dapat bersuara sedikitpun.

"Ehm…aku yang menang jadi Pein kedua dan kau Zabuza ketiga," ucap Suigettsu. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam dan paham.

"Baiklah dah…"kini Suigetsu masuk kedalam kamar dimana Naruto disekap sedangkan yang lain menunggu di luar.

Brukk!

Terdengar pintu yang di tutup dengan sangat keras hingga membuat Naruto menengok ke arah pintu itu.

"Hei manis, kita bermain-main sebentar ya…" ucap Suigetsu. Dan ia pun mulai membuka pakaian Naruto satu-persatu namun tak melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan mulut Naruto sedangkan Naruto terus saja meronta-ronta.

Kini tubuh Naruto tak terbungkus kain satu pun, ia sangat polos apalagi dengan kulit tannya yang membuat Suigetsu semakin ingin segera menyantap 'makanan'di depannya ini. Lalu Suigetsu pun melepas bekapan dalam mulut Naruto namun tak melepas ikatan di tangan Naruto.

"JANGAN-JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Naruto saat penutup mulutnya di lepas.

"Jangan begitu manis," ucap Suigetsu dan mulai menindih tubuh Naruto yang baru ia lentangkan diatas lantai.

"JA-JANGANN, aku mohon jangan," Naruto pun semakin menangis sambil berteriak.

"Dasar berisik sekali sih!" kini Suigetsu semakin marah akan sifat Naruto. Ia pun langsung membuka celananya hingga kini 'barang' Suigetsu yang cukup besar terekpos besar di hadapan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto mulai sangat takut dan bergelidik.

"Kulum!" perintah Suigetsu yang kini menaruh 'barang' nya pas didepan muka Naruto.

"TIDAK!" teriak Naruto dengan sangat keras. Suigetsu pun mulai geram ia langsung memilin-milin nipple Naruto hingga mulut Naruto terbuka sedikit, namun ia tak sia-siakan dan langsung saja Suigetsu memasukkan 'barang'nya.

"MMPHH…MMMPPHHH…" teriak Naruto saat 'barang' Suigetsu mulai masuk ke mulutnya hingga membuat ia tersedak, namun berbeda dengan Suigetsu ia sangat menikmati'barang'nya di kulum dalam mulut Naruto, ia terus lakukan hingga rasanya ia sudah hampir mencapai klimaks dan langsung ia keluarkan dari mulut Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto pun mulai lega, namun ia sadar akan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh bagian bawahnya, ia pun menengok dan melihat'barang'Suigetsu sudah siap didepan lubang bawahnya, ia pun mencoba memberontak namun 'barang' itu sudah masuk kedalam lubangnya dengan sangat kasar dan kokoh membuatnya sangat merasakan sakit luar biasa.

"ARRRRGGHHH…"teriak Naruto ketika 'barang' itu terus saja masuk hingga membuatnya sangat perih dan sakit.

"Akh…akh…akh…emh sem-sempit sekali tapi nik-nikmat…"desis Suigetsu dan tak menghiraukan teriakan Naruto hingga tak lama ia merasakan akan klimaks dan Naruto yang mulai melihat Suigetsu menengang lalu berkata.

"JA-jangan, aku mohon hiks…hiks…aku…mohon," ucap Naruto dengan terisak.

"AKKKHHH…" Suigetsu pun langsung menyemburkan sarinya kedalam tubuh Naruto dan bersamaan dengan itu Naruto pun juga berteriak.

"JA-JANGAAANNN," teriaknya, namun sia-sia karena Naruto merasa ada yang menyembur ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih atas tubuhmu," ucap Suigetsu seraya mengenakan celananya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tergeletak menahan sakit. Tapi tak lama Pein pun masuk kedalam dan membuat Naruto takut dan hal itu pun berulang terjadi hingga sampai Zabuza.

-Di mansion Namikaze-

Semua orang terlihat sangat gelisah dan ketakutan karena mendengar informasi bahwa keluarga Namikaze belum datang juga di pestanya dan membuat Kyuubi dan Deidara harap-harap cemas.

"Kyuu, bagaimana sekarang?' tanya Deidara.

"Ehm…bagaimana kalau kita langsung pergi kesana saja, dan dugaanku mereka mungkin di sekitar hutan itu dan jangan lupa siapkan polisi dan orang-orang." ucap Kyuubi.

Deidara pun mengganggukkan kepalanya dan muali bersiap menuju kea rah hutan yang dimaksud.

(skip time)

Mereka pun tiba dan melihat dua buah mobil dan yang diketahui satunya adalah milik Namikaze. Semuanya pun langsung berjalan ke arah mobil itu dan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat syok karena melihat tubuh Minato dan Kushina tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"Kyuubi, aku tak melihat Naruto sebaiknya kau menyisir hutan ini karena aku punya firasat buruk dengan Naruto dan biar aku yang mengurus Otousan dan Kaasan," ucap Deidara dan Kyuubi pun langsung pergi menyisir daerah itu.

#######################

Kyuubi pun terus menyisir daerah hutan bersama para polisi dan bawahannya hingga mereka sampai melihat sebuah gubuk dan disana terdapat dua orang yang berjaga dan tak lama terdengar teriakan dari dalam gubuk itu.

"ARRRRGGHHH…" teriakan tersebut.

"Kyuubi-sama jadi bagaiman sekarang?" tanya seorang polisi.

"Kita harus cepat meringkusnya dan pasti mereka ada bertiga terdengar dari teriakan itu. Jadi kalian berpencar ke seluruh tempat itu dan tembak saja siapapun yang keluar hingga aku memberi aba-aba berhenti." Ujar Kyuubi dan langsung seluruh orang disitu mengikutinya.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Suara peluru pun tedengar sangat keras dan terbukti ketiga orang yang dimaksud pun keluar dan Kyuubi memberi aba-aba untuk berhenti dan ia pun mulai masuk kedalam gubuk.

Ia sangat syok ketika melihat Naruto tanpa busana dan dalam keadaan tak sadar. Dan ia tahu pasti itu semua karena orang-orang itu. Lalu ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menutupi tubuh itu dengan kemejanya. Dan ia pun bergerak keluar.

"Kyuubi-sama, kami tahu orang-orang ini dan kami pastikan bahwa bosnya pun akan tertangkap," ucap seorang polisi.

"Baiklah aku serahkan semua pada kalian dan jangan beri ampun pada orang itu." ucap tegas Kyuubi.

"Baik." Lalu Kyuubi pun membawa Naruto menuju mansion dan Deidara yang melihat keadaan Naruto semakin syok dan sangat khawatir. Kemudian semuanya kembali ke mansion dan bos para pembunuh itu pun langsung di hukum mati keesokan harinya, ternyata ia adalah Orochimaru yang sangat benci akan kesuksesan Minato.

-Beberapa hari kemudian-

Naruto yang tak siuman pun membuat semua orang takut dan akhirnya di putuskan membawa Naruto ke luar negeri untuk di obati dan ternyata ketika disana semua dokter mengatakan bahwa Naruto mengalami tekanan batin yang sangat kuat dan itu bisa di pastikan membuat semua ingatan, kesadaran, dan gerakan Naruto semakin parah.

Hingga akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri selama hampir dua tahun dan Kyuubi setia menemani Naruto, karena ia sangat menyanyangi Naruto dan tak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi.

**End flashback : off**

"Sejak saat itu Naruto tak dapat mengingat apapun bahkan setelah sadar beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia pun seperti boneka tanpa ada jiwa dan ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Ya aku tahu mungkin itulah akibatnya apalagi saat itu umur Naruto masih 14 tahun," ujar Deidara.

"Jadi begitu kenapa Naruto bisa seperti itu?" ucap Itachi.

"Ya begitulah dan kami masih berusaha untuk membuatnya kembali," balas Deidara.

"Kami pasti juga akan membantu, iyakan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn"

"Terima kasih mau membantu kami," ucap Deidara.

**Sasuke pov**

Aku hanya bisa syok mendengarnya, ternyata dobeku mengalami hal seperti itu?

Sedangkan aku dengan egoisnya terus meminta ia kembali…

Haa…ini semakin rumit saja…

Tapi sekarang aku mempunyai tujuan lain yaitu menyelamatkanmu dobe dan membawa kau kembali bersama kami…

Dan untuk itu berusahalah dobe, aku juga akan selalu ada di sampingmu…

Sekarang dan untuk selamanya…

**End Sasuke pov**

**Tbc**

Huwaaaa… kenapa jadi seperti ini…T^T

Apalagi kenapa naru-chan bisa begitu?

All : kan loe yang buat…*dasar author parah*

Tiba-tiba naruto muncul.

Iza : naru-chan…kau tidak apa-apakan?* meluk-meluk naruto*

Naruto : tega amat sih loe ama gue!

iza : hiks…hiks…maafkan iza, nih juga nggak nyadar kalau gue tulis begini.

Sasuke : hei author stress! Jangan dekat-dekat dobeku! *yang tiba-tiba nongol.*

Iza : huwwwweeeeeee…semua jahat ama aku…*lari ke ken*

Ken : salahmu juga buat naru-chan jadi kayak gitu.

Haaa….ya udah deh saia iza, mengucapkan gomen karena nih fic dikit soalnya iza udah usaha membuatnya di tengah-tengah perayaan ID yang super sibuk kedatangan orang #ah jadi curhat nih#

Ya udah iza ngucapkan selamat idul fitri.

Silahkan kalau ada yang mau ngereview…


End file.
